


Jackles Bakery

by hellolife21



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has finally opened his own bakery/coffee shop. On his first day he meets Jared, who's sort of a cupcake enthusiast. Needless to say, fluff will ensue between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackles Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my tumblr.
> 
> Originally a prompt from 100suns: Baker!Jensen, cupcake enthusiast!Jared, and if you put in nutella somehow, it will be awesome.

Jensen stood in front of his new bakery, Jackles. The sign over the door had a cartoon jackal in an apron eating a cupcake, the word Jackles was scrolled across the bottom in sharp edged artsy lettering. Jensen let out a sigh. This place was really his.

  
The opening day was great. He had an astounding amount of customers and everyone he talked to gave his cakes and pastries amazing reviews. He even had a hard time keeping the coffee pots filled for the customers because they burned through so much of the bitter drink. Never in his life did Jensen expect his business to be so successful. His best friend Danneel always told him he made good stuff, and so did his parents, but they were bound to be biased. Turns out they were completely right.

  
It was almost closing time, around 7PM when he walked in. He was tall, built, and had a gorgeous almost little boyish face. He was smiling, huge and wide as he looked around the place. Suddenly Jensen was nervous and worried his food wasn’t good enough.

  
As the tall man approached the counter, his smile widened even more. God he was tall. Jensen wasn’t short by any means, but this guy made him looked kinda small. “Can I help you?” Jensen asked, mentally congratulating himself that his voice didn’t crack.

  
“Yeah,” the tall man said leaning on the counter and eyeing the cupcakes in the case below. “I’ll have a Nutella Surprise,” he said reading the name card closely.

  
“That’s my favorite,” Jensen muttered reaching into the case and pulling the requested cupcake out. “Anything else?”

  
“Nope,” the man smiled pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

  
Jensen placed the cupcake in a paper togo box that looked like a Chinese Take Out box but with a small round insert to keep the cake from wobbling around. Jensen had them specially made. He pushed the cupcake toward the guy and said, “2.50”

  
The guy paid him and took the little box carefully in his hand. “Thanks, Jensen.”

  
Jensen’s eyes widened as he watched the guy leave the shop with a glance back and a wave. It hit him that he was wearing his name tag and that was how the guy knew his name. He had to lean on the back counter for a minute to take a breather. He hoped the guy thought his cupcake was so good he’d have to come back tomorrow for more.

  
***

  
Sure enough, at around 7pm the next day, he came walking in, smile on his face. When he got to the counter Jensen asked, “Did you like the cupcake?”  
“Yeah. I think I wanna try the Chocolate Thunder cupcake today,” the man said biting his lip and smiling at Jensen. Jensen pulled the cupcake out and started to box it up but the man stopped him. “I’ll stay and eat it this time.”

  
“Oh, alright, that’s 2.50 then.”

  
“Can I get a coffee too?”

  
Jensen looked up at the guy and he felt so stupid for not asking if he wanted anything else. “I’m sorry.”

  
“For what?”

  
“I didn’t ask if you wanted anything else. I’m sorry,” Jensen rushed to get the coffee and said, “No charge.”

 

“I’m Jared,” the man said handing over a five dollar bill.

  
Jensen worried his lip harshly between his teeth as he pulled the change from the register. “I’m Jensen.”

  
Jared reached over and touched his arm lightly, “Keep the change.”

  
Jensen blushed and closed the register slowly. Jared took his cupcake and coffee and moved away from the counter to let the next customer in line. Jensen would be closing up soon, locking the doors in about ten minutes and allowing the very last customers to stay until 6:55pm before he herded them out the door.

  
Jensen put the closed sign on the door and locked the register. He moved around behind the counter, cleaning up coffee drips and crumbs. He could see someone approach the counter from the reflection off the main display case and he whirled around, armed with Windex and a rag.

  
Jared chuckled at the sight of Jensen. Did he honestly think he was going to fend off an intruder with cleaning supplies? Too cute. “What’s up?” Jared asked casually.

  
“H-how are you still in here?” Jensen asked lowering the Windex slightly.

  
Jared chuckled, “I was in the bathroom when I guess everyone left and you closed up.”

  
“Oh. Sorry, I’ll unlock the doors for you.” Jensen pulled keys from his apron pocket and moved around the counter to open the doors to release Jared.

  
“Actually,” Jared started, leaning against the counter, “is there anything I can help with?”

  
Jensen stood, shocked, keys half way to the door lock. “Huh?”

  
“Can I help you with anything? Y’know straightening up chairs, cleaning tables, stuff.”

  
“You want to help me close up shop?” Jensen asked slowly, still not actually believing what he was hearing. He could use and extra set of hands to do the cleaning in the sitting area while he prepped everything to bake the next day. Jared couldn’t hurt anything, could he? Or maybe he was trying to secretly rob him. Jensen folded his arms across his chest and squinted his eyes, “How do I know you aren’t going to try and rob me?”

  
Jared outright laughed, throwing his head back and holding on to the counter for support. Jensen couldn’t help but smile a little at the sound. It was wonderful. “I’m not going to rob you, Jensen. Damn, you’ve just started and you’ve got what, like a hundred bucks in register, maybe?” Jared settled down and took a seat at a table near where Jensen stood by the door.

  
“That’s something only a robber would say,” Jensen chided.

  
Jared rolled his eyes and started emptying his pockets onto the table. He set down two sets of keys, a cell phone, a stick of tuti fruity bubble gum, three crumpled one dollar bills, an Ipod Shuffle and some lint. “There, I don’t have a gun or a knife or anything to rob you with.”

  
Jensen glanced over the objects skeptically, “Why do you want to help me?”

  
“Because I think you’re cute.”

  
Jensen looked down and blushed. “Liar,” he murmured turning to unlock the door.

  
Jared stuffed his things back in his pockets and stood up. He understood why Jensen thought he was a thief and he wasn’t mad about it. The last thing he wanted to do was push him. “Alright, I’ll leave.”

  
Jensen held the door open, still looking at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with Jared as he left. Jared stopped halfway out the door and tilted Jensen’s chin up with two fingers. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said with a grin.

  
Jensen closed the door after him and locked it again.

  
***

  
Two weeks came and went in a flash. Everyday was the same for Jensen and Jared. Jared came in around closing time, ordered from one of four of his favorite cupcakes, ate it and left with the rest of the closing time crowd. Jared didn’t try staying after again, though he did force Jensen into making small talk at the counter on the nights he was the last customer.

  
Jensen learned that Jared worked at the local animal hospital/animal shelter as a veterinary technician and he got off work at 6:30 everyday. Jensen also learned Jared loved cupcakes and they were his favorite food and it was very rare when he found one that he truly loved. He had found four of Jensen’s that he truly loved.

  
Jared learned that Jensen had been baking since he was a child and got his first Easy Bake Oven when he requested it for his 7th birthday. He learned Jensen’s favorite food was Nutella and cookies, together, set up like an Oreo cookie.

  
Jensen became comfortable with Jared, and he couldn’t stop remembering the night Jared wanted to help him close up. He had actually thought the man to be a robber when in all actuality he was just incredibly nice.

  
Another week passed and Jensen was closing up. Everyone was gone and he had locked the doors. When out of his peripheral vision he was Jared at a table just out of sight beside the counter. “You’ve gotta leave, Jared.” Jensen chuckled moving around to sit at the table with him.

  
Jared was still nursing a cup of coffee he’d ordered well over half an hour ago. “I’d like to help you clean up.”

  
Jensen smiled and placed a rag on the table and reached over behind Jared to grab a bottle of cleanser. “Here ya go.”

  
Jared took the supplies gratefully and asked, “What should I clean?”

  
“The table tops. Then straighten the sugar and jelly holders and turn the chairs up onto the tables.”

  
He laughed at the laundry list Jensen had just given him, “If I’m doing all that, what are you gonna do?”

  
Jensen stood up and walked quietly behind the counter and disappeared into the backroom where the kitchen was. “Meet me back here when you’re done!” he called playfully.

  
Jared rolled his eyes and set out on the duties Jensen had given him. They weren’t hard, obviously, and there was only about a dozen tables in the shop. Jared was done pretty quickly. He stashed the cleanser and rag under the register counter and moved to the doorway of the kitchen.

  
Jensen stood in the middle of the kitchen measuring flour from a giant sack sitting on a milk crate. “Oh, you’re done already?” he asked pouring the flour into a large mixing basin.

  
“Yeah, there’s not too many tables.”

  
“Right, just seems like more because I’m usually so tired.” Jensen said grabbing a few sticks of butter from a bowel on a counter nearby and dropping them into the flour.

  
Jared moved to a large sink and scrubbed his hands and forearms. Jensen just watched him curiously. Did Jared want to help him bake, seriously?

  
“What’re ya making?” Jared questioned leaning against the wood counter near Jensen where the butter sat with some eggs.

  
“Cookies.” Jensen answered flipping the large mixer on and letting it crumble the butter, flour and other ingredients he’d put in while Jared washed up.

  
“What kind of cookies?”

  
“Chocolate chip.”

  
Jared hummed happily and moved around to stand behind Jensen. When Jensen turned around to get a few more eggs to add he was face to shoulder with Jared. “J-Jared?”

  
“Mmm?” Jared hummed reaching over and flipping off the mixer.

  
“W-what are you doing?”

  
“Currently I’m just standing here, but I’d like to be kissing you. Is that okay?” Jared grinned moving his hand up to touch Jensen’s face lightly.

  
“Y-yeah,” Jensen said in a daze. Then Jared’s mouth was covering his. Jared’s lips were soft and he smelled like coffee. Jensen let Jared lick into his mouth just a little when he requested entrance. Jared moaned a little when Jensen flicked their tongues together. Jensen could taste coffee and nutella.

  
Jensen was the one to finally pull away. Jared had one hand in Jensen’s soft hair and the other on his hip. “That was…” Jensen started.

  
“Perfect,” Jared finished.

  
Jensen nodded in agreement. “Do you wanna come back to my place?” he asked sheepishly.

  
Jared grinned brilliantly and said, “I’d love to.”

  
“Let me finish up these cookies first, then we’ll go, yeah?”

  
Jared pecked Jensen on the lips once more and hopped up on the wooden counter to watch Jensen finish making the cookies. Jensen moved across the kitchen and rifled through a few cupboards before returning with a jar of instant coffee. He put three scoops into the cookie batter and smiled at Jared.

  
“What are you up to?” Jared asked peeking at the batter in the mixer.

  
“I’m making a new concoction.” Jensen said matter-of-factly.

  
Jared rose his eyebrow curiously, “Oh?”

  
“It’s going to be coffee flavored cookie sandwich with Nutella cream filling.”

  
Jared felt his mouth water at the thought of it. He was a cupcake man, but this cookie could easily change that. “What will you call it?” he asked.

  
“I’ll call it Jared,” Jensen grinned leaning up on his tip toes to kiss Jared once more.


End file.
